


Language barrier

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Google translate used, M/M, Multilingual Keith (voltron), Multilingual Lance (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Adashi find out keith can speak more than 1 language, and so do the otyer paladins.





	Language barrier

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate and my limited acknowledge of languages.

It happened early one morning. Shiro wasn't fully awake with it being 6am , when he went to ask Adam if he wanted coffee it didn't come out right,  
"Anata wa kōhībeibī ga hoshīdesu ka" (do you want coffee, baby)  
Adam just looked at Shiro, tired and confused.

They both looked at eachother in utter confusion, that was until keith spoke from his place at the table,  
"He asked if you want coffee"  
The adults looked at him. No one said anything for a few moments until Adam blurted out a shocked  
"what the fuck Keith?"  
Shiro shot him a sharp look, Keith barely blinked though and explained that he'd had a few foster families that spoke different languages.

However the next time this happened it was different. It started with a Harry Potter marathon,  
"What does dormiens nunquam titillandus Draco mean?"  
Shiro asked halfway through the first film.  
Adam started to answer that it was latin, but before he could start his scentence, Keith interrupted.  
"Never tickle a sleeping dragon"

Like the first time, the adults just stared.  
"Latins a dead language Keith, none of your fister families could've spoken that, how do you know it?"  
Shiro asked kindly,  
"Well draco means dragon, everyone knows that, dormuiens sounds like the french word for sleep dormir, and the rest I looked up a while ago, I wanted to learn latin"

Adam and Shiro were still confused but they chose not to say anything. 

The final time they hear keith utter a language other than English was when Adam was trying to get them to go outside on a sunny day,  
"Le soeil est un mediciment, c'est stuipde"  
The adults just look at him again, not used to him talking in a foreign language. They didn't ask though just continuing to try to get him to go outside

It was only later that week that they asked what he said and found out he was mocking them.

\----------

The first time the paladins heard keith speak in Spanish, they were shocked, but not because he was speaking spanish, but because he was using it to comfort Lance.

Lance was tired and because of this forgot to use english to speak to the paladins,  
"Puede tengo uno por favor?"  
Lance asked pointing to purple pancake looking things stacked on a plate in tge middle of the table. Everyone looked at him in varing degrees of sympathy, Lance relised his mistake and looked sheepish and sad.  
"Are you alright buddy?"  
Asked hunk being the best friend in the world.  
"Solo extraño a mi familia"  
Lance looked down defetedly, he looked close to tears.

"Comò està tù familia?  
Everyone was shocked, Lance was actively crying now. Before keith could say sorry for bringing it up, Lance started talking about his family,  
"Estè nueve personas en mi familia, mi padres son muy simpatico,pero estricto, y mi hermanas, mi hermanos son divertido, tenamos el pelo rizado, castaño como mio, y mi abuela son muy severo, mis primos siempre se les dice que se comporten"  
Lance was full on sobbing  
"Los amo"  
Hunk made his way over and wrapped Lance up in a hug  
"Mi hermana, ella era intellegante, ella tambièn estaba en la guarnición"  
Hunk was hugging Lance tightly as he spoke.

"deben estar preocupados"  
"Sì"  
Lance agreed  
"No te preocupes, volverás a ellos."  
Lance cried harder leaving everyone to wonder what keith had said. They didn't worry much though, because Lance broke from his hug from Hunk to tightly wrap keith his arms, engulfing him in a hug.  
"Gracias Keith"

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions? Please tell me!


End file.
